Behind The Curtain
by Sha-Nyanxx
Summary: Imagine being the outcast of the sit at the back. Alone. No one cares. Because you hide your face. You only do so because of them. They were jealous. Envious. You were beautiful. Boys loved you. That was in the past. Once you had left, you changed and became strong and moved to the beautiful place named Namimori. There, you met him. (ReaderxTsunax[Mukuro-Slightly])


**Hi~ It's me Sha-chan!~ This is my new story TsunaxReaderx****_Mukuro -(Slightly)_**** Yep It's the holidays so I have been bored at home. I came up with this story when I was washing the dishes this evening so I wrote it down~~~~~~~~~~~~Enjoy (I know the beginning is sad but. It'll get better ^^ If you know what I mean.**

**Oh by the way if you stupid...not saying you guys are...read this:**

**(F/N)=First Name**

**(L/N)= Last Name**

**(H/C)= Hair colour**

**(E/C)= Eye colour**

**Get it? Well too bad if you don't. It's not rocket science.**

* * *

_Imagine being the outcast of the sit at the back. Alone. No one cares. Because you hide your face. You only do so because of them. They were jealous. Envious. You were beautiful. Boys loved you. Popularity for you skyrocketed but. They came. The jealous girls. You had been fragile ever since you were little. But they beat you up. Hurt you. Scarred you. And all you could do was wonder why beauty had such terrible affects. So you did as you were told. You were too scared of being hurt again. It was painful. You hid your face. You sat at the back. You never talked. And no one cared about you. You were alone in the cruel world. Life sucked. But what could you do? You were girls enemies and boys dreams in-which they tried to capture. It was too much. You snapped. You began cutting. "Emo" "Ugly" "Skank" "Alien". That's what they called you. You began to sink even further. That was until you moved. You were happy. You could get away from darkness and try happiness. But you could forget your past feelings. You didn't change they way you were. You still hid your face. In complete sadness. You trained and became strong you fought with four daggers. You were strong. And all you wanted to do was get revenge on those who messed you up. That was all you cared about._

* * *

That was...until you met him.

"Oi (F/N)-Chan! Breakfast!" Your mother was a terrible cook so you didn't like the idea of her making breakfast. You were the one who usually cooked it but, lately you'd been stressed. Your mother could tell. She was to kind, and you were grateful for it.

"Hai..." You mumbled as you slipped out of bed and practically dragged yourself to the bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror.

"Hi there how a-are you d-do..." You mumbled to yourself. I guess I wont be able to make friends...I'm not that strong...You put you uniform on and strapped the daggers to the upper thigh of you leg.

"I'm not going through any shit today." You whispered as you walked downstairs.

"Um...Onee-chan..." Your sister whispered in your ear. your eyebrow twitched.

"Go make some friends please." She walked away smiling. You just glared. What does she know? Damn her. You mother looked at you with an worried face.

"Look (Y/N) Please...try...She doesn't wan't to see you suffer anymore. It's only natural.."

That was it. She said it. You snapped.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! IT WILL NEVER GO THE WAY YOU THINK IT WILL! LIFE IS A NITCH MUM! I HATE IT! but...I'm going to live...so I can ruin every single one of those horrible people's life's...or even better. Kill them."

Your mother walked up to you and hugged you tightly. She brushed the (H/C) Bangs away from your eyes and stared into your (E/C) eyes.

"I'm sorry...but...please try...someone I'm sure of it...will show you kindness."

You smiled lightly and broke free from the embrace.

"I-I'll try..."

As you walked to school you noticed a boy with a flame on his head...and he was in...Underwear?

"Wha? What a weird neighbourhood..." You muttered to yourself. When you reached the school you noticed a short haired girl looking shocked. You looked over to see the boy who had run past you earlier. What the f... The flame suddenly disappeared from his head and he dropped to the ground. You walked up the the boy and held out your hand.

"Tch...n-need h-h-help?" The crowd shrieked. "omg~ she's helping Dame-Tsuna the loser~" "Heh what a weirdo..." "Freaks go well together" You helped the other person who was apparently called Tsuna and then stood in front of Tsuna and took your Daggers with swift movement. You didn't notice but from a distance a certain fedora wearing baby was watching you.

The crowd shrieked and you laughed.

"Wow. you guys are the freaks. Just getting scared over small little Daggers...Getting one of these stuck in your arm or leg is nothing to what we feel! You wouldn't understand because you all living perrrrfect teenage lives!"

You put away the Daggers and spat on the ground.

"Pathetic Try-Hards."

You began to wander off into the school but was stopped when you heard another shriek. You turned around only to see a raven haired boy standing their with weird weapons.

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori." He stated and ran towards you. You took out two daggers and began dodging the head perfects attacks.

"Tch..." He got faster but you kept up.

By time the bell rang you both were on your knees breathing heavily.

"Hn Whats your name?" The other asked. You smirked.

"(F/N) (L/N)...and yours?"

"Hibari Kyouya." He said and then left. Leaving you smirking at the very existence of such a person.

* * *

**The end!~ you Like? well...not much luvu luvu but ma ma~ patience is glorious~**

**Plz Review~ Thanks**

**~Sha-Chanxx**


End file.
